My Bloody Valentine
by oni1
Summary: Draco/Ron...angsty, slashy, has a scene (yes, it does) and overall, nice. mentions Ron/Harry, but not in detail. i dunno, i'm pretty happy with it, read please


"My Bloody Valentine"  
by, amanda  
  
Disclaimer: Good Charlotte owns "My Bloody Valentine", J.K. Rowling owns Harry, Ron, Draco, and Avada Kedavra and all other factors of the "Harry Potter" Series, and I own er....nothing...yep. such is the sad life of me.  
  
Note [1]: i guess this is a song fic...dunno. anyway, Draco's psycho (and wonderful) and a little weird (and beautiful) and in need of grammer and punctuation lessons. yep. so that's why he doesn't put in quotation marks. it's like he's talking to Ron, and not exactly writing this down.  
  
Note [2]: beautifullness is NOT a word. so don't sue me if you write this down on your test instead of beauty, alright? alright.  
  
Note [3]: This is my first fic with um..."stuff" in it, heheh!  
  
we all good? alright, you can move your eyeballs down to the first paragraph.  
  
  
  
I slip into your room. You turn around and you wear a look of surprise and...dissapointment? Dissapointed that I'm not your wonderful Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Dared-To Touch-What-Was-Mine-And-Had-To-Die-For-It-Too? Yes, Ron. You're mine and I killed Potter. Your beautiful face screws up as you begin a new set of sobs. You must understand, Ron, I couldn't stand to let a goody two shoes like Potter touch you where only I can touch you. Kiss you where only I can kiss you.  
  
I walk over to your bed and enfold you in my arms and lean your head on my chest. You try and fight but I hug tighter. You inhale sharply and I loosen my grip some. Fresh sobs take your fight away.  
  
Shh, I croon. It's alright. You're mine and only mine now. No one can take that away from me. Ever again.  
  
I wanna kill myself! you say. How could you kill him Draco? He was my best friend.  
  
Yes, Ron. You want to kill yourself but you can't, I say. My hand grips your shoulder hard. You whimper but I ignore it. I continue: Even you can't take yourself away from me.  
  
But I wanna die, you cry. So bad!  
  
No more, I say. I pull you up and kiss you. You resist at first, like always, but when I lick your bottom lip you begin to respond eagerly and Oh! so deliciously. My hand moves down to grope your fine ass while my other hand slides through your hair and pulls your head closer to mine. You moan and your breath comes hard and fast when I let you go. I push you down on the bed and straddle you. You look up at me with hooded eyes, still a little red from crying. Your lips are puffy from kissing and crying.  
  
You gasp as a slid my hand up your sweater. You sit up and I pull the sweater over your head, taking your shirt with it. You lay back down so I can admire your beautifullness. I lean down and begin kissing your jaw. Kissing, licking, sucking, biting. Down your neck. Over to the spot of muscle between your neck and shoulder. Down to your chest. Biting, licking, sucking, kissing your nipples. Making you gasp and moan as my tongue traces tiny circles down your abdomen to your hard-on. The wonderful, delicious boner. I unbottun your jeans and pull everything off you, leaving you naked and exposed to me and only me.  
  
You thread your hands through my hair when I lower my head. My tongue traces the underside of your member, making you moan my name. Draco! Again. Draco! Taking the tip into my mouth. Oh, fuck, Draco! Sucking. God, Draco! I chuckle. Gasp. Oh! Taking all of you in. Draco, oh Draco! Pulling away. Whine. Bringing you in again. Sigh. Moving my head back and forth, keeping the head inside my mouth. Deepthroating you every time I bring you in again. Again. And again. And again. Draco...Draco...God, Draco...Fuck! This--Oh...God... And again. And again. And again and again and again and again and--Draco Draco DracoDracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodraco--gasp--DRACO!  
  
You come in my mouth and I swallow it all, my lips still around the head. I move up to kiss you and you do nothing to resist. You tentatively run your tongue across mine, tasting yourself. Don't you taste good, Ron? I ask. You blush and fall asleep. I'm still hard but it would be rude to fuck someone while they are sleeping so I kiss you and lay down next to you and watch you sleep.  
  
About 38 minutes later, your eyes flutter open. You see my face and close your eyes again, pushing your face into my chest. But then you stiffen. Suddenly, you grab my wand and hastily climb over me and off the bed. You point it at yourself, your wand hand shaking and open your mouth. Before you can say it, I grab yours and point it at you. Expelliarmus! My wand comes flying out of your hand and into mine. You begin to sob again.  
  
Why Draco? Why can't I just die? You plead. I point my wand at you and pocket yours.  
  
You still don't understand, do you, Ron? I walk toward him. Only I can kill you. You can't kill yourself. I have taken down my wand and am only inches away from him.   
  
But I want to die...You're absolutely shaking now.  
  
If you want to die, then I'll let you. Do you know why? I ask. You shake your head, no, you don't know. I move closer. And I tell you: Because, I love you.  
  
I kiss you gently, slowly, softer than I have ever kissed you before. You exhale gently into my mouth and I bring my hand up to your back. I push you down to kneel. Kissing your eyelids as they move down. You hug my waist and bury your face into my stomach. I point my wand into your back.  
  
You say only four words before I say my two. They are as follows:  
  
See you in Hell.  
  
I say, in reply:  
  
Avada Kedavra.  
  
I lay you down on your bed and kiss you one last time. I bury you later that night.  
  
Not many people understand what we had, Ron. When you said See you in Hell, you kissed me on my stomach. And you said it affectionately. And not many people know that Avada Kedavra works both ways. You can have so much hate rotting away your insides and still have so much love for the person you perform the Avada Kedavra on. Besides, Ron, wouldn't it be embarrassing if you tried to perform the Avada Kedavra on yourself and find that it doesn't work? You were too innocent to perform such a curse. You see, Ron, I granted you mercy because I love you. And you love me for it. 


End file.
